Theres More To These Hazel Eyes
by Miss-Mickey-Mouse
Summary: Okay this is a very angsty fanfic where Shalimar gets viciously beaten by 3 GSA agents. Rated for swearing and graphic violence.


_Please dont try to hate me too much for this fanfiction. Dont worry everything will work out. Also the title is crap dont hate me for it._

_Just to tell you... So you might not get confused. Shalimar is 3 and a half months pregnant. Nobody knows._

**Theres More To These Hazel Eyes**

**By: Mickey Mouse**

**Chapter 1: Gang-Beaten**

out of the bed and planted them securely on the floor. Moaning lightly she managed to lift her tired body up into a standing position.

Shalimar's eyes flittered open at the noise of clumsy footsteps coming from the kitchen and the dining room. Silently and swiftly she knocked the covers off of her while managing not to bother Brennan who was sleeping beside her. She stretched her legs Yawning she took a couple of steps towards the door.

Finally at the door the feline feral opened it slowly and silently. She glanced around the corners briefly. Seeing nothing she felt confident that nothing was wrong. She closed the door silently behind her and made her way over to the bed. Sitting down on her bed she was about to crawl back under the covers and snuggle up to Brennan when she heard a loud clanging noise like one of their pasta pots had fallen off the table.

Springing to her feet she walked quickly to the door. Pausing before opening the door she looked at the clock and saw it said 1:56 in the morning. She heard a soft growl coming from her throat. Whoever was up was seriously bothering her sleep cycle. She opened the door and moved into the hall. She immediatly walked to Jesse's room. Not seeing him there she knew it must have been Jesse who made the noise.

She thought about the hell she was going to give him tomorow when she passed Emma's room. The corner of her eye caught the scene immediatly. Emma wasnt alone in bed. She opened the door slightly and peered through. It was Jesse. She chortled to herself when she heard another bash. All the sudden the terrified emotion entered her.

If Jesse was in their with Emma then who the hell was in the kitchen. She willed herself to go back to bed and not do anything about it when her legs started to betray her. Her legs brought her closer and closer to the kitchen. She walked into the messy kitchen and immediatly saw 3 GSA agents standing their.

"Ever heard of tiptoeing?" Shalimar laughed.

Graphic fight scene... Might not want to read about

The 4 agents looked at her and 1 ran at her.

She dodged him easily and grabbed his arm. She twisted him over onto his back. The second one who was mildly familiar grabbed the kitchen pot and tried to whack her with it. She dodged carefully and spun up kicking him in the face. He staggered back and the first one grabbed her arms and held them against her back as he held her in the choke hold. She coughed trying to get air before she had an idea. She kicked him in the balls. Falling to the ground he moaned as the 3rd one kicked her straight in the stomache and she flew to the ground.

She moaned outloud when she realized why it hurt so much. She had been kicked with a high heel right in the abdomen. She started to think about her baby but the GSA agents gave her no time to. The girl with the pointy shoes lifted Shalimar up and tossed her against the wall. The first one recovered in time and picked Shalimar up by her neck. He slammed her against the table and she gave a stutter.

"That'll leave a bruise." She managed to squeak out.

The second one grabbed one of her arms and twisted it behind her back so hard that everyone heard a small little pop. Shalimar screamed in agony as her shoulder popped out. She kept screaming until the third one kicked her leg hard. She screamed harder as her leg twisted into an awkward position.

"OH GOD... Geez!" She yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yelled the third one as she grabbed one of the metal stools and held it above Shalimar.

The only thing that Shalimar knew for a fact she could do was protect her child. It was in her motherly instincts. So she used her arms as a shield protecting the tiny bump that was her unborn baby.

The third agent kept hitting Shalimar with the metal stool continuously. Noticing how much it hurt Shalimar and how no matter what pain she didnt move her arms from her stomach gave the agent an idea of what was up.

"Ahhh... Ms. Fox, I see... Let me guess you didn't tell your friend Mr. Mulwray that your carrying his baby. Perhaps you didn't even tell anyone. Oh well, Mutant X can't miss what they never knew about." She said cruelly.

"What do you mean?" Shalimar asked gasping for breath.

"You see us GSA agents dont need another addition to Mutant X for us to fight... so I'll take care of it." She smirked.

"YOU LEAVE MY BABY OUT OF THIS YOU WITCH!!!" She screamed.

The witch lifted Shalimar up easily and pinned her to the wall. She motioned to another GSA and he held her there with some sort of Telekinetic power forcefield.

"Do the honors chuck." Witch said to the biggest one.

"Sure Angie."

He jumped up and twirled in the air hitting Shalimar as many times with his feet as he possibly could. He stopped kicking long enough to hear a crack in Shalimar's ribcage. He picked up the stool again and this time hit her in the head. She started bleeding from an open gash in her forehead but that didn't stop him from continuing with the slow torchure. He grabbed Shalimar's shoulders and started kneeing her in the abdomen.

"This is for what you did to my genitals." He explained.

He kept kneeing her in the abdomen and each time he got harder and sharper with his gabs. She moaned loudly as he kneed her right in the chest. He stopped kneeing her and gave her a short 15 second break to gasp for breath. She knew one of her lungs must be punctured because it was extremly hard to intake just one breath and also because she coughed up some blood.

"Please stop." She muttered and Chuck did until Angie gave him another signal.

He literally lifted the table of the ground and swung it at Shalimar crushing everything from her knees to her shoulders. He kept on repeating the same procedure hitting her with the table. Shalimar felt her eyes getting glassy and realized she must be crying.

"Stop... Please my baby can't take this much..." She pleaded.

Angie laughed. "Shalimar... Shalimar your baby left this world about the same time Chuck first kneed you in the stomach."

Shalimar felt her emotions burst through and she started crying from the pain. She didn't know if it was physical pain or emotional pain though.

Angie motioned to the Psionic agent. "Enough... Peter, Enough Chuck her babys dead and soon she will be. Lets go."

As the 3 started to leave Chuck passed Shalimar and slammed down on her stomache with his heavy shoe.

Shalimar tried to move an inch but couldn't. She stayed in that sprawled position silently crying she begged herself to shout out for help but she couldn't say a single word without coughing up more blood. Shalimar waved in and out of consiousness and she felt the world start to blacken on her. She started to fall into an even deeper unconsiousness then before. This time possibly permenant.

Okay Im not medical wiz... So tell me if in normal life any unborn child or pregnant women could have survived all that.


End file.
